Squabbles
by Jade's One of a Kind
Summary: A win in a challenge. Supposed to be and feel like an accomplishment, right? Wrong. Try having a juvenile delinquent and an uptight C.I.T in the same exact room...as exes. Takes place after their win in World Tour; Niagara Brawls.


"Just so we're clear, no touching, no talking, not even a glance in my direction!" The shrill of an uptight C.I.T voice is bounced across the golden first class hall. Duncan HAD to block it out. There was no way in HELL this chick was going to destroy his relaxation time in this joint. Having to be free of the sucky economy class had satisfied him enough. He needed a break from all this.

'_How in hell I used to put up with this, I'll never know'_, an irritated thought occurred on him. Just to be rid of her nagging, he'll do what she says. Sit around, not touch her, not speak to her, not even look at her…was this supposed to faze him? This is what he ASKED for. This is all going into his favor; the chain to his saw; a life-long dream of his since he got back on this shitty show. What are the odds to this gain?

…Oh yeah, because that isn't the least bit of fun.

Duncan neglected a bunch of things, but being neglected, himself? Pffft, that isn't the way Duncans roll. He always required a little something, you know? So, annoying the Type A could very well be his make or break wish at this point; many could assume that. But it's hysterical to see her squirm. It had been one of his hobbies since the days he acknowledged her as 'Princess'.

He looked over his shoulder to find Courtney sitting cross-legged on one of the relax chairs, intensely scribbling something on that notepad of hers…wait, what?

"Taking it all out on your planner? Not the best move, I must say." He smirked when she scowled and glared in his piercing blues…possibly a little TOO much. Her onyxes hadn't appeared THAT menacing before. She must be…pretty upset…

"What did I just get through telling you?!" Wonder if she even gets annoyed with her own voice, too. "We are only here together because we won the challenge. NOTHING ELSE. No other privileges you always assume you could get. Go carve cruddy Goth Girl through your own skull if you want to make yourself useful!" She gestures her arms movements so violently, it looked as if they'd fly apart from their sockets.

Duncan's facial expression turned sour. Yell at him, sure. Punch his outsides in, of course. Demean and involve his girlfriend? You must fucking be out of your mind. "Be a whiner all you want. Just don't bring Gwen into this, you hear? You're just so desperate for attention and a shoulder to cry on, huh? Like hell you're getting it! No one can STAND you anymore. Cry yourself a bridge and get over it!" Oh yeah. He_ told_ her. This must've gotten to her.

She snarled, and got up in his face. "How about the freaking fact that because of you cheating, and you being a total douche about the whole situation, you're partially responsible for this!" Then it happened; the harsh impact to his kiwis.

He hissed, he groaned, he hunched gapingly across the floor, clutching his groin. Oh, he was dead wrong. Girls will always use the coconuts as their advantage in an argument. Ugh…how predictable.

She smirked at his weakened form, and stepped over him. She retrieved a huge slice of cake the god forsaken host of this damned show ordered to 'theme up their stay' together. Is she seriously going to eat after kicking him in the balls?! He guesses that breaking the heart of the girl you dated for months now really takes a toll on how ruthless she'll be.

No, no…in actuality, she smothered the entire cake piece in his boxers. _God, this feels so wrong…_ He cringed incredibly.

"Take this as a message to never disobey my rules again." She licked the cream off her fingers **(A/N: Why does this sound so wrong?) **stood up from her squatted position from Duncan, and swayed herself over to the juice bar.

Duncan shifted to a sitting position and angrily sighed, looking at her in bewilderment. Hadn't she just broken all her three rules?! _Courtneys…so bitchy._

**-o0o-**

**A/N: Welp, Here's part 1 of Duncan's and Courtney's stay throughout first class. Just so you aren't clear with where the setting is, it's right after the Niagara Falls challenge in World Tour, to which they shared first class with one another…Hehe. How may that play out? You'll have to wait and see. ;) **

**It's pretty shortened, I'm aware. The length of chapters will depend on the type of quarrels they'll get into. Since the Beijing challenge occurred right after, this will be about 5-6 chapters, I believe. Let's just state the contestants arrive at their destinations 2 days after the previous challenge. Savvy? **

**Nonetheless, I'll try to upload this short fanfic every week, if I can. Just understand it can be delayed because of my homework. Alright? R&R! **


End file.
